


Nakakapagpabagabag

by TheGenderfluid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom!Percy, Hurt Percy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Zeus is an asshole, immortal percy, percy needs a hug, top!Kronos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenderfluid/pseuds/TheGenderfluid
Summary: Percy was his worst nightmare, and the world burns as he slowly accepts the darkness that has always been within him.





	Nakakapagpabagabag

Percy Jackson didn't care anymore, simple as that.

It started when he was 16 and just defeated Kronos. Zeus didn't take kindly to his rejection of immortality, and in the end despite his wish being fulfilled immortality crept up to him as he protected his mother from a monster who found out where he lived and decided to attack. He died, for a short while though until Hades sent his soul back to his immortal body, eyes which were once cold and emotionless were filled with tad regret and guilt which reminded Percy that even though gods were immortal, they had their humanity in a way.

The god of death's only whispered explanation was _"I'm sorry,"_ before Percy found himself waking up in a destroyed apartment, his mother hovering over him and crying as Paul shed tears as well.

Immortality was... something to get used to. The people in camp weren't quite comfortable with the fact their hero was immortal now, a god like their parents. Only Annabeth, Nico and a handful of demigods still treated him like a normal person and not some being who would smite them to death if they annoyed him. He didn't dated Annabeth, the girl's only explanation being "This will hurt you in the future, and I don't want to see you hurt," Percy didn't know what she meant, they remained best friends.

Surprisingly, Thalia and he became quite close as they were both technically immortal. "Will you ever get used to being immortal," Percy had asked once, when they were sitting on Thalia's hill and watching everyone celebrate the fourth of July. Thalia stopped shooting arrows at a random tree, silent for a moment before she finally said, "No, but I think it'll grow on me when the time comes,"

Percy was 17 when Annabeth went missing. Torn between rage against the gods he stormed Olympus, ignoring the fact that they were on lockdown as he stood in front of Zeus, "Where. Is. Annabeth?" The god only scowled, "You dare to threaten _me_ for some silly demigod?" Thunder clapped outside the building as a storm brewed, Percy's eyes were glowing ominously with power and rage, "Yes,"

It was a long time before someone figured out Zeus hadn't caused the storm that raged Greece and destroyed hundreds of lives, it was Percy.

-ᑎᗩᛕᗩᛕᗩᑭᗩǤᑭᗩᗷᗩǤᗩᗷᗩǤ-

At 18, Percy began to slowly lose his humanity. Another war started, this time with Gaia and the giants. So many demigods were killed, so many _children._ Annabeth was among the deceased, no one found out how she died or who killed her. Her father approached him after Annabeth's funeral, eyes red behind his rimmed glasses and looking like he'd seen better years, "You're a good man, Jackson. My baby girl would've hung the stars for you," he chuckled, voice rasp as sandpaper, "I thought you two would've dated, guess I was wrong,"

 _No, we could have,_ Percy silently thought as the mortal patted his shoulder and left, leaving him the only one standing in front of Annabeth's gravestone, _she didn't want me to hurt any further._

He recalled Annabeth's words from two years ago and chuckled bitterly as he looked up at the sky, heavy rain fell like the tears he kept at bay until then, _wise girl, you do have your stupid moments._ Annabeth would've smacked him if she was there and heard his thoughts, except she wasn't.

And she never will be again.

Grover was the first to tentatively approach him after Annabeth's death, his cloven hooves clicking against the wooden boards as he entered the cabin by the beach in Montauk. "Percy buddy, are you there?" The god's only reaction was to poke his head out from the layers of blanket he had hide himself within it and give Grover and awkward wave, "I see you're the first one to stop treating me like glass,"

The statement was blunt and straight to the point, but Grover couldn't help the flinch, "Sorry man, I know you don't like being treated like you're fragile or something but... everyone's been worried," Percy could only laugh at that, sounding bitter and _old_ as he replied, "Everyone? The last time I entered camp only you, Nico and Chiron were there to notice me," Everyone was scared of him now, after witnessing him using his powers and destroying the remaining army of monsters alongside Gaia.

They no longer know or see him as Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, but as Percy Jackson the god of Demgiods and Storms. And he _hates it._

"I'm fine Grover, just leave," Percy cut in before Grover could open his mouth to say something, "Look, I've just been making regular visits to my mom and Paul, they're having a child," He couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice as he spoke about it. His unborn sibling was the light of his life before they even entered the world that'd been so bleak and dull since Annabeth. "I'll be _fine,_ don't worry about it," He smiled.

The dubious look on his best friend's face didn't disappear even as he walked out of the cabin, "If you say so," The door clicked shut behind the satyr and Percy let his small smile drop from his face and flopped onto the bed like a fish, "I'll be fine," He whispered under his breath, this time more like a comfort than a statement.

Just two more months until his little brother was born, Percy couldn't wait to meet him.

-ᑎᗩᛕᗩᛕᗩᑭᗩǤᑭᗩᗷᗩǤᗩᗷᗩǤ-

Percy was 18 when he lost his family, monsters decided to attack again, and this time they succeeded without the god around to protect the mortals. Percy had entered a cold apartment with blood-splattered walls, the corpses of Sally Blofis and her husband in the bedroom killed and possibly tortured when they were asleep. Percy never got to meet his little brother, and he will never see his mother's smile again.

He snapped, packing up the last of his things which weren't much and left the building, not before calling the cops and explaining the situation. He left New York, not telling anyone where he'd gone. It was about two weeks before those close and still talking to Percy discovered the murder of Sally Blofis and her family and Percy's disappearance, and another four months before the gods and demigods alike found out as well.

But it was too late, Percy Jackson was off the radar and no one knew where he went except for a selected few who will take it to their graves. After all, he was in the last place everyone would try and find him in.

And Alaska does have good maple syrup.

-ᑎᗩᛕᗩᛕᗩᑭᗩǤᑭᗩᗷᗩǤᗩᗷᗩǤ-

At age 479, Percy still looked as though he was sixteen and hadn't had his first kiss, an annoyance when trying to enter bars and being stopped for looking like an underage teenager trying to have some fun. His friends didn't stay in contact anymore. Grover and Nico had passed on to the afterlife some time ago and Tyson... the cyclops now hated him, the god who killed his friends with one of his storms and leaving him the only survivor. Harsh really, that he lost the final family member he would acknowledge... Percy didn't consider Poseidon as one, with the man probably among the few who'd been in agreement to be immortal.

Thalia was the final person he was still friends with, the hunter being the sole anchor that grounded his humanity and sanity. He thought he wouldn't lose he as well, but a few decades down the line had assured that he was alone in the world for good, immortal and alone.

Death by an arrow to the heart during battle, he had laughed alone and head towards the nearest bar to drink. Which was how the hunters of Artemis found him, drunk and crying over the death of his very last friend. He'd seen the lieutenant circlet on a young girl's head and gave Artemis a cold look, screaming hoarsely at the woman, "SHE'S DEAD. AND YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING CARE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!"

He would've screamed at the goddess more, if he hadn't noticed the tears slowly falling from her eyes and remember a certain memory hundreds of years ago.

_Even though gods were immortal, they had their humanity in a way._

It was a cold, comforting fact.

Percy was now officially alone, undying as the world continued on without him. The last of his emotions slipped away, leaving a bottomless void, his heart closed off to everyone. Athena had once told him his fatal flaw was personal loyalty, but what was there to be loyal about when everyone you love is dead?

-ᑎᗩᛕᗩᛕᗩᑭᗩǤᑭᗩᗷᗩǤᗩᗷᗩǤ-

He had reached 958 when Kronos awakened once again. The gods demanded, pleaded for him to lead the war against the primordial, only for Percy to laugh and disappear yet again. Funny, the reason he was immortal to begin with was due to the fact Olympus wasn't going to let their personal hero die like a mortal, not when he was a powerful and loyal asset. And now here he is rejecting them with the imaginary middle finger.

He is loyal to no one among the living, especially the very beings who'd cursed him.

As Kronos and his army ravaged the land and destroyed everything, Percy only watched by the sidelines with a posture of relaxation and emotionless eyes. Zeus and the Olympians were banished, chained and tortured by the best of Kronos generals everyday including Atlas. Lands were filled with destruction as fire rained down from blood red skies, Kronos once again ruled the earth and Percy can't find it within himself to care.

The primordial himself visited once, as Percy had entered the sorry excuse of an apartment he owned to find Kronos sitting idly on his couch. "What's the drop-in for, your highness?" Percy asked, sarcasm clear in his tone. Kronos only laughed, cruel eyes coloured in rich gold giving him a once-over as a satisfied smirk came to mind, "Perseus Jackson, the boy who managed to defeat me centuries ago,"

"I'm not a boy anymore, not for a long time. And I didn't defeat you, Luke did," This garnered another laugh from the titan who stood up and dusted the imaginary dust off his sleek, midnight blue loincloth, "Humble as ever, Perseus,"

There was a beat of silence, before Kronos spoke once again, "You know, I was quite torn between two choices after I won against those bastard children of mine and found out you've been alive for quite some time now. I can never forgive you for the humiliating defeat I faced in that war centuries ago, you destroyed my plans and everything I has created for the past millennia. As a god, I could torture you forever and you will still be alive for me to inflict hell on. That was only one option,"

"I really hope the other option involves less pain," Percy said dryly.

Somehow, the titan's smirk widened, "Oh yes, the second option was to make you my wife,"

You could hear a pin drop with the silence that engulf the room as Percy gave Kronos an incredulous stare, wondering if he heard the wrong thing, "Excuse me, can you repeat that? I think I just heard you said 'wife',"

"Exactly as I said. Perseus, you power is... delectable, alluring in fact, your looks are a big bonus there as a child of the sea," Kronos said, eyes roaming over Percy's form, "Rhea was beautiful, but her powers were average and she was weak from emotions. You though, are everything I seek in a queen,"

"You mean you find a guy dress in ratty old clothes and smells like alcohol is 'attractive' to you," Percy said bluntly, raising an eyebrow, "dude, just find Dionysus for that, or some random mortal at any bar anywhere,"

Kronos ignored his words, "No matter, I am giving you a choice here Perseus. You can either join the rest of your family and suffer pain for the rest of you life, or you can be my queen," He held a hand up before Percy could speak, "I await your answer in 7 days time, I hope you make the right decision, Perseus," He disappeared in thin air after that, the room bared of his existence except the single purple aster on the floor.

Percy picked it up, observing the flower under the fluorescent light for a moment before crushing it within his palm and stared. For a moment it laid there damaged and ruined, before time seemed to slowly revert back to a few seconds ago and the flower returned to normal. Percy sighed, "I have no choice again, do I," No one answered his statement within the silence of the apartment.

-ᑎᗩᛕᗩᛕᗩᑭᗩǤᑭᗩᗷᗩǤᗩᗷᗩǤ-

Percy was in his mid 2000's, as the queen of the titans and the property of Kronos. Life passed on as usual, days were spent in the garden or chatting with other titans and nights were spent in the titan king's bed as Kronos ravished him utterly and throughly. Percy was still emotionless, with only hints of his sass and sarcasm showing, usually when it was against Kronos or something he said.

The god had seen the horrified looks titans and servants alike had gave him when he does that, but Kronos only laughs it off and everything continued on as always. Apparently he was the only one that does it, and others who do were smite on the spot.

He felt Kronos's hand on his thigh as the titan leaned idly against his throne, eyeing the chained slaves bowing before him who'd seen better days, "Well, if it isn't my _favourite_ children and grandchildren. How... nice is it to see you again," The gods were filthy, dressed only in thin rags that looked like it would fall off any moment as scars both old and new littered their bodies, they looked like they were about to fade any second.

Zeus in particular was almost bald, string strands of hair on his scalp and his angry expression aimed only at Percy seemed more horrifying than fearsome. " _You!_ You were supposed to help us, and yet you sit on that throne acting all regal like- like some manwhore!" The others don't dare to interrupt him, but Percy could see the way his once father clenched his fists in anger and Hera's widening eyes.

Kronos' expression could only be described as pure fury, "YOU _DARE_ TO INSULT MY QUEEN WITHIN THESE HALLS, YOU BASTARD SON!" Everyone flinched as the outside world shook and tremble at the titan king's anger. Percy placed a hand on Kronos' shoulder, "Calm, my king. I can handle this myself,"

Kronos scowled but agreed, leaning back as Percy turned his attention onto the gods, "Supposed to? The moment you turned me into _this,_ was the very moment I hated your worthless lives. I have never held any loyalty towards Olympus," Athena flinched, "only the people I loved, and I had to see them die, one by one. You didn't think I discovered who killed Annabeth did you, _Zeus?_ I tracked the monster who'd done it down, and you know what they told me? _They couldn't reject the king of the gods,_ "

The ex-wisdom goddess remained silent, but Percy knew his words was enough to ensure that Athena would never trust Zeus ever again. "You are the reason I am still here, the reason why I'm my greatest nightmare, an immortal. If you think I would've come back to you and be your whipping boy _you are wrong,_ "

Percy unleashed his full power, the air soaked in the intensity of his aura as many fell to the floor in a faint, Kronos only watched on with a smirk and the gods in horror. "And Zeus," Percy gave the ex-king a taunting smirk, "Go look in a mirror the next time you call someone a manwhore,"

As the guards led them out, Kronos turned towards Percy with a smirk, "So, was that satisfying enough, my queen," He purred out, voice dripping with sin and underlined lust. Percy grinned, "Kind of, an unexpected anniversary gift though. But you are still sleeping in the other chamber tonight for trying to give me a heart attack," Kronos scowled, "You do not control me, Perseus,"

"Careful, or I'll give you a rock as our unborn child," The titan king shut up immediately, Percy laughed at his reaction and cradled his stomach gently.

When the child was born, Kronos thankfully did not eat them.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not keyboard smash the title, nor did I come up with a random word (though it probably is). The title is from a vocaloid song I found on YouTube, go check it out! Gracias for reading this story, I hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
